The Anonymous Rose Incident
by Charleygyrl
Summary: An anonymous bouquet of roses end up at the wrong apartment...but what does Kurt Hummel do? Rated M for swearing. Friendship Klaine. Please R&R!


A/N: Another idea I had. Enjoy! :)

Kurt threw his bag down on the floor with a loud _thump _and grumbled a couple of expletives under his breath.

_I hate long, stressful days like today. I'm soooo ready for it to be over...My time is coming, I just KNOW it..._Kurt thought miserably, and sat down on his couch with a tired sigh.

He reached for the remote and turned on the tv, only to find a boring documentary and proactive commercials. He shrugged, and immediately switched it to his DVR to catch up on his _America's Next Top Model _missed episodes. Finding the latest episode, he got comfortable and took out his phone to order take out.

"Yes, hi, I'd like to order some Chinese food, please..." Kurt said on the phone, naming off what he wanted to the person on the other line. Noting how much it cost, he hung up with a smile and went back to his show. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, his doorbell rang and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _Already? That was fast..._Kurt yawned and headed for the door, pulling out his wallet.

He opened the door to see, oh wow, _not _his food, but a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Uhm, I-I think you have the wrong place..." Kurt muttered, as a short, stocky man handed Kurt the gorgeous colors of red and white roses, with indeed, a note attached.

The man shoved the roses to Kurt, mumbling a _"Yepp, I'm pretty sure this is the right apartment...They just give me an apartment number..." _

And with that, the guy disappeared, leaving Kurt alone, in his apartment with an anonymous bouquet of these..._roses. _Kurt rolled his eyes, and walked over to his couch, prepared to read the note from Mr.? Mrs.? Ms.? Unknown Person.

_Hey! Look, I'm so, SO sorry I couldn't make it! I got held up again! I'll make it up to you, I PROMISE! Hope you had a great time! Please enjoy these roses as my apologies! _

_ -B, xoxoxoxo _

_ W-What the...? Who the HELL is B?! And what happened that this..."B" got caught up? Why am I so fucking worried about it? _Kurt ogled the roses, once again, smiling as his nose came across the floral scent of, well, a red _and _white rose..."They _are _beautiful...I wonder if I have an extra vase somewhere..." He mumbled, looking around. He walked to his small kitchen, in search of a decent-sized glass vase, but to no avail. He sighed and headed back towards his living room, sitting down on the couch with a _flop. _He rewinded the current episode playing, and played it when he was finally satisfied. He folded his arms across his chest, eyeing those roses every now and then.

_Buzz, buzz! _

Kurt hopped up rather quickly, pulling out a $20, grimacing when he felt his belly grumble in hunger. _About damn time..._"Hi! How much do I owe you...?"

"H-Hi...uh...l-look, I'm so, _SO _sorry t-to bother you, but uh, I think m-my roses may or m-may not have been delivered h-here...?" A smooth velvet-like voice rushed out.

Kurt looked up to see a very dishelved man, honey colored gorgeous eyes...his dark curls relatively tamed with hair gel. _Ohhhhh my God...well, then..._Kurt thought, and shook his head. He cleared his throat, and said, "Uhm, y-yeah...come on in..."

The man followed Kurt inside and let out a sigh of relief. "I-Im so sorry...they uh, t-they were f-for my brother. Uh, you see, he got married today..." Obviously _"B" _trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration and a little bit of humilation.

Kurt waved it off, and picked up the bouquet. "Oh, it's no big deal..." He smiled, handing the roses over.

"Blaine."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked politely.

"My name is Blaine." Blaine said with a laugh.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And your telling me this because...?" He giggled, and Blaine's eyes widened. "I'm Kurt, nice to meet you."

He cleared his thorat. "N-No reason. O-K, then, _Kurt, _have a wonderful night, sorry I bothered you..."

Kurt smiled gently. "You didn't, but ok...I'm just waiting on my take out to get here...they're actually..." Kurt stopped to look at his watch, noting the time. They were _late _and he was _hungry. _He sighed, "10 minutes late...damn it..."

Blaine shook his head and grinned, "O-Ok, I'll leave you to it, then..." He backed up, with a dapper gentleman bow, and waved with his other hand _not _holding the roses.

"Ok, have a great night, Blaine." Kurt said.

_Slam. _

Kurt frowned, as he once again, was left alone. He walked back to his couch, thinking, _How many TIMES am I gonna have to answer my damn door tonight?! _He felt...empty. He felt like he was...missing something in his life...Kurt pouted, thinking about it. He knew _exactly _what he needed.

A friend.

_Buzz, buzz! _

_ YES! Thank GOD! About DAMN time, people! _Kurt got up, once again, opened the door, and stopped short when he saw...

"Blaine...? W-Wha...?"

"Kurt, I'm sorry to bother you again, but y-you're really c-cute, and I w-was wondering if y-you maybe w-wanted to possibly g-go on a coffee d-date with me s-sometime...if not, t-that's ok, I'll u-understand..." Blaine rambled on.

Kurt chuckled, and stopped the adorable man, "Blaine..._Blaine. _Stop. Yes, of course. That'd be great!"

"G-Great."

"Wonderful."

"Y-Yeah...uh, ok. W-Well, here's my number..." Blaine blushed crimson as he handed Kurt a folded piece of paper.

""Ok, thanks, Blaine..." Kurt smiled adorably, eyes never leaving the comforting hazel ones before him.

"S-Sure..." He stuttered nervously. He started to leave.

Kurt waited for a minute, before deciding to ask this...handsome man in for company. _I should ask him...Go for it, Kurt, otherwise you'll regret it..._"Blaine?"

Blaine turned around, his eyes twinkling with hope. "Y-Yes, Kurt?"

"Would you like to come inside and share some Chinese food with me?"

_"Yes, _of course..." Blaine answered quickly, showing his pearly whites.

Kurt laughed, and invited the short and gorgeous man inside, and eventually his food arrived, and Kurt knew that after that night, things would never be the same.

He found his friend.


End file.
